Isaac's Return
by loverofbooksfilmsandships
Summary: When Isaac returns to Beacon Hills nobody expected it after everything that happened but is there an alter reason to his return.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Isaac coming back was unexpected but it was good for all of them. He blamed it on missing everyone too much but there had to be another reason since he promised he would never return to this wretched town after allison, so it wasn't a suprise when everyone doupted his reapperance.

Scott had been meaning to see Argent after everything that happened with the wild hunt , it was late in the afternoon it was nearly dark and scott stopped by Argent's appartment when he catched a familiar scent but who, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

'' Argent ?'' Scott asked to nobody in got no response and the scent was getting stronger.

He noticed that there was a suitcase by the door and he got even more suspicious.

'' Argent? Is that you'' He asked again, still no response. He could hear another heartbeat that was definetly not Argent's but someone much younger so he got his claws and fangs at the ready in case he wasn't friendly.

'' Scott?'' that was definetly not Argent.

''Isaac?'' scott with his mouth nearly on the floor asked.

'' Good to see you buddy '' Isaac then took scott into a warm imbrace.

Didn't take long for Scott to reply to Isaac's sudden imbrace.

'' It's good to see you too, but what are you doing here in Beacon Hills. i thought you swore to never come back agin after ...'' Scott said with a sad expression taking over his smile.

'' Umm yeah i wasn't going to come back but you know Argent told me everything that happened with stiles and i thought you'd need my help'' Isaac said with a little sly grin.

'' I mean everything is over we kinda defeated the wild hunt and finsihed high school but it's still great to have you here, i've missed you and so has everyone else'' Scott said.

'' I guess i'm not really needed but i might aswell stick around i do want to meet that new pack of yours, hope you found a good replacement for me'' Isacc siad grabbing his suitcase and heading for the door.

''Hope it's okay if i stay with you again, staying here is too much'' Isaac said with his smile dissapering thinking about everything that happened before he left.

''Yeah thats fine my mom is going to be happy to see you again and i can introduce you to everyone, you've missed a lot.''

''Really, how much exactly?''

''A lot''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scott set a sort of pack meeting in one of the local fast food restaurants not far from his home for everyone to meet isaac, and let's just say things were a bit awkward espicially when Isaac met Malia.

It had been quite a long time since Malia and Stiles broke up and he was her first love so it took her a long time to get over it and finding out that her ex-lover and best friend were now dating hurt but she was happy for both of them and got some good advice from Lydia to move on and find some new mestyrious guy.

The restaurant

Kira had been visiting from the skinwalkers, she sort of got a little time off (they let her do that when she was desperate and not being able to help with the wild hunt hurt her so she deserved this) and she was excited to see Isaac again, she was sitting on a booth with lydia and stiles beside her really tight might i had, on the other side of the booth was liam and mason making small talk. Scott and Isaac arrived a little over 10 minutes later and the introductions began.

'' Isaac this is liam and mason, liam is my beta and mason is his human best friend'' Scott said pointing at the two seniors now.

'' You're beta?, didn't think you had it in buddy'' Isacc said with a once again sly grin.

'' Thanks but i didn't have much of a choice anyway you already know Stiles,Lydia and Kira''

'' Yeah good to see you guys'' Isacc said hugging them all.

'' Yeah you too'' Kira said returning the hug.

Then he notice the new found couple Stiles and Lydia and simply said 'finally'.

'' Thanks'' they said at the same time and giggled a little.

Suddenly there was a bagging of the front door and you could see Malia rushing in with her backpack falling down her arms and her hair a mess from running in the strong wind slightly frizzy, but all that Isaac could see was beauty and it was mesmerizing he hadn't seen anything like that since Allison and it scared him.

'' Sorry i'm late, my dad needed some help with some animal thats been eating his crops'' Malia said running up to the rest of the pack.

'' It's fine we were just intruducing an old pack memenber Isaac'' Scott said with a warm smile.

''Who?'' Malia said with a confused look on her face, having no clue who scott means.

''Me'' Isaac says popping his head around scott.

''Ohh nice to meet you i'm Malia Tate '' Malia said reaching her hand out.

''Right the werecoyote that we saved i never got to meet you it's a pleasure'' Isaac said shaking her hand with a mesmerized look and sly smile which Malia didn't seem to notice but someone else did.

'' So should we order?'' Liam said in the awkward silence that everyone picked upon expect Malia (she's still learning okay)

''Yes'' said everyone simultaneously.

''Malia what's youre favourite food?'' Isaac asked out of nowhere and everyone kinda stared at him.

''Deer'' She nearly shouted with such a happy face but you could see Stiles with a dissapointed face.

''Pizza Malia she likes pizza'' Stiles said .

'' Umm yeah rigth pizza'' Malia said with a frown growing.

Everyone deepened into conversationa and Isaac almost whispered to Malia.

'' I think it's preety cool that deer is you're favourite food.''

'' You do ?''

''Yeah i mean you did live as a coyote fro 8 years it's expected for you not be normal after all''

'' I guess youre right thanks''

''Anytime''

Then they kinda went into their own conversation and about what they like and what they don't until the food arrived and it was the best conversation either one of them have had in while since their significant others and it was amzing and Isaac was ceratin that Malia Tate was the best thing to roam this world.


End file.
